Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to non-volatile memory devices that are programmable and may be electrically erased by the user. The invention also relates to electrically erasable programmable read-only memory devices having an array of memory cells each of which includes one floating gate tunneling field effect transistor.